The Mysterious Adventurer
by Denliner Hakerz
Summary: Meet Kamiki Vian a boy who travel Gamindustri alone.When he doing his daily life he will enounter a fateful meet with someone he never expect.If there mistake in verb or anything i really sorry I'm bad at english.(My First FanFic)
1. Chapter 0

This is my first fanfic so if there any mistake i'm sorry about it,oh yeah i forgot about disclaimer

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia belong to Idea Factory and Compile Heart.**

 **I only own OC**

Enjoy the fanfic

* * *

 **Chapter 0 :Prologue**

 **(3rd POV)**

...

In a sunnyday a young boy wondered the forest of Planeptune border, the boy wear a white jacket with a long red line,an armor that cover his chest, a white pants and red had a pale skin, black messy hair, and a blue eyes.

He arrived at his destination a building with a large sign 'Guild', he decide to enter the Guild. He decide to look on a bouletin and check if there any available quest.

"Hmm, maybe i took this quest the reward is not bad" he took a quest and go to receptionist.

"May i help you sir?" said the receptionist.

"I want to take this quest please" he said.

"This is a A ranked quest, do you sure want to accept it sir?" said the receptionist.

"yes i sure about it" he said.

"then good luck" said the receptionist.

He leave Guild and go to his destination.

He arrived at a place called 'Virtua Forest', "okay let`s do this Vian" he said to bagin to enter the forest in a search for a quest.

He doesnt realize that he will face a fateful meet with someone he never expect.

( **Vian POV)**

Sigh, "if only i`m not run out of credit maybe i don`t need to do this quest" i mutter to myself "well, consider it as a exercise while making money".

"So i must hunt 30 Dogoos and 5 ice wolf, more quick i get this quest done more good" I said while i walking deeper into the dungeon.

Oh, i almost forgot to introduce myself, My name is Kamiki Vian i live in the world called Gamindustri.

It has 4 countries: Planeptune The Land of Purple Progress, Lastation The Land of Black Regality, Leanbox The Land of Green Lowee The Land of White Serenity.

I don't have a home and family or friend, so i usually wander between 4 countries. You can call me a 'lonely adventurer'.

A group of monster appear in front of me "let's see there 35 of them, 30 dogoos and 5 ice wolf" "Wait a minute, this is strange they match with my hunting quest isn't it?"

"ROARR" suddenly i heard a roar "Where did that sound come from".The group of monster that i see became scare and run "hey you guys don't run" then i run to chase after them.

 **(Neptune POV)**

"This dragon is surely strong" i said while attacking the dragon. "That's true sis this dragon is strong enough to match us" NepGear said while trying to dodge the dragon strike. "We need a help" i said.

"i calling Histoire right now,sis" NepGear said.

"Sis, there's a group of monster appear" NepGear said.

"how many?" i said " there's 30 dogoos and 5 ice wolf!".

"why at time like this" i said.

"Hey you guys don't run" a boy appear in their sight.

"It's that a boy?", "hey you get out from here it's too dangerous!" NepGear said.

When i off guard the dragon swing his tail and send us flying until we crash on a tree. The dragon turn his attention on the boy.

"Watch out" i said when the dragon launch a breath to the boy. "Huh?" the boy realize the breath who come to him "DUARRR" the blast sound echoeing through the forest. Anger fill my mind "you monster!" the dragon turn his attention back to me when i heard a sound "perfect, now i must fight a dragon, this is taking too much time" he said.

"He survive from a dragon breath?,unbelivable" NepGear said. "Hey gecko,over here" the dragon swing his tail to the boy. The tail almost hit the boy but he dodge it. "Not so fast, gecko" his hand and leg starting glow after the glow fade his hand and leg being covered by some kind of protector and he holding a greatsword.

he counter attack the dragon with his greatsword and the dragon let a painful roar.

"He fight it alone ?" i said, "he must be very strong to fight a dragon alone " NepGear said.

"I must end this quickly so i can done my business here" he said. He jump back and readying his stance.

 **Skill: OmniSlash**

He launch a barrage of slash to the dragon and the dragon turn into data. "Fyuh, that's not bad i must chase them again, this is taking too long than i expected" the boy start to walk toward me.

"your wound seem hurt here take some medicine" he took it from his bag and hand me some kind of medicine.

"My wound fell better, thank you".

"If your wound is getting better, then i must take my leave" the boy said and start walk away.

"I wonder who is that boy?" NepGear said, "i don't know NepGear but i have feeling that we might be meet him soon" i said while helping Nepgear.

 **(Vian POV)**

"Finally i clear my quest i better get hurry to Guild to take my reward and continue my journey " i said while walking out from dungeon.

After walking a several minute he arrive at the Guild and headed toward the receptionist. "I want to take my reward for this quest" "here your reward sir" she handed the reward to me." Sorry but the reward is too much from what is written" "some lady told me to give it as a bonus sir".

"Well, thank you" i said. I walk out from Guild to continue my journey before someone stop me.

"Hey, you please stop" a girl shout at me.

* * *

 **Author Note**

How the story so long?

if there any mistake or something you don't like i'm sorry about that.

The next chapter will done in 2 days so bye bye


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

 **Hey everyone, welcome to 2nd chapter of my fanfic i want to apologies about the first chapter grammar and punctuation well because i'm still learning.**

 **Anyways lets begin.  
**

* * *

 **(Chapter 1 : The Lonely Boy)  
**

 **(Neptune POV)**

"Hey you the boy with with the white jacket " I said. "Me?" the boy said "of course you, who else wearing a white jacket with red lines".

"Ah,now i remember you from the forest right"

"Yes, and thank you for your help back there"

"No problem beside I can't leave a girl in danger, right?"

"I want to introduce myself,my name is Neptune"

"I'm Kamiki Vian,nice to meet you Neptune ... or should i call you Lady Purple Heart "

"That makes things easier i want to invite you for dinner in Bassilicom"

"I'm sorry but I afraid I can't accept your invitation" his stomach let out a noise.

"I think your stomach didn't agree with you" i said with a little giggle

"Uhm... Maybe I can take some dinner" he said with a little red on his face.

"Now let's go to Bassilicom"

"I think I'll come at night"

"Why, you can go with us now"

"There's a place i want to visit first, beside when I'm visiting you can prepare the dinner, right?"

"Alright, then you can come at night"

"I'll be back when my business done" he walked away while waving with his backhand.

( **Vian POV)**

 **...**

"Hmm... maybe i can go buy some game the kids will like it" while entering some shop. After he done shopping he walked to an  
orphanage in the city border.

"Yayy it's him" a kid spotted me and call his friends

"Why you took so long, we miss you"

"Well, because i bought you guys this" while reaching a new game console out from my bag.

"Go play game with your friends" the kids run inside while i walk in the orphanage

"Ahh... it's you how are you doing?" an old woman greeted me when i come. She is the owner of the orphanage.

"I'm fine, how the orphanage doing?"

"We're fine we already got some supply from some volunteers"

"That's good, here i got some money from quest"

"Thank you very much"

"No problem beside the kid's need it more than me"

"So.. how your journey"

"Nothing special"

"It's been 2 year since that accident, time passes really fast"

"Yeah... i always regret that moment of my life if only i stronger that time"

"Don't blame yourself it's not your fault"

"But.. it's my fault or i can say it's my sin"

"You already redeem that sin with helping the kids"

"Sin can't be redeemed sin can only be burden" i said which ended the conversation.

"It's already late so i will take my leave" while walk out of the owner room.

"Are you sure,you don't want to visit _he_ before you leave"

"I think i'll do that another day" pick up the bag

"come again if you got a chance, we happily accept you"

After say goodbye to the kids i walk out of the orphanage and heading to Bassilicom.

 **(At Bassilicom)**

 **...**

When i arrived at Bassilicom she already waiting for me in the front gate waving at me with a smile at his face.

"Sorry to make you wait **"**

"Oh, don't worry, i arrived here 5 minutes ago. Let's go to Bassilicom"

I follow her inside Bassilicom and ride a lift to the top of we arrrive she took me to a large table full of food.

"Before that" Purple Heart body began to glow, after the glow fades Purple Heart back to his normal form. We start to gather around the table.

"It's tiring to keed that form anyway let's eat" while grabbing food really fast.

"The food really delicious" while eating omelette.

"Thank you i take your compliment" said the girl with peach hair.

"We haven't introduce you guys right?"

"He is Kamiki Vian a boy who save us at forest"

"Pleased to meet you" i said with a little smile.

"My name is Compa, nice to meet you" said the girl with peach hair.

"I'm IF, nice to meet you" said the girl with a long coat that reach her leg.

"This is my little sister Nepgear"

"Pleased to meet you" said the girl with purple hair like Neptune.

"I already know her sheis Planeptune CPU Candidate,right?"

"Correct, and this fairy who sitting on flying tome is Histoire"

"Nice to meet you" she said with a smile on her face.

When the dinner is over Compa and NepGear washes the dishes while If start to interrogating me.

"Where do you come from" with a suspicious look.

"I came from a village in Planeptune border it's a peaceful village with kind people"

"What makes you come to this city?"

"I come to this city just to visit a place then continue my journey"

After a little conversation IF and Compa return to their home.

"Well then i must take my leave can you tell me where's the cheapest inn in this town" while pick up my bag.

"Wait.. you don't have a home?"

"I don't have a home i usually wander between countries i just stay in Planeptune for a couple days. Then continue my journey"

"You traveling alone? You don't have friend here or someone you know?"

"Yupp, because i have no family or friend here"

"No friend huh? You remind me of someone"

 **(At Lastation Bassilicom)**

 **...**

"*Achoo* i fell someone is talking about me" a young girl with long raven twintail.

"Are you alright sis? you seemed tired" said the CPU candidate of Lastation.

"Maybe i need a rest for while"

 **(Back to our Hero)**

 **...**

"You can sleep at Bassilicom it's already night and you must be tired"

"If you're so insist about it then i accept it"

"I show the room" with a smile on her face.

"This is it i hope you fell comfort"

"Well.. thank you and good night Neptune"

"Umm... Vian?" Neptune seem want to say something.

"Yeah? If there something you want to say, say it"

"I have a thing to ask you Vian" with a serious face

"What is it" with a curious face.

"Do you want to work as my personal guard?"

"A personal guard? You already have guard. So why choose me?"

"Well... because you're strong and you don't have home, right?. So why not"

"Hmm... maybe i think about it later for now we should sleep" with a *yawn*

"Alright i really hope you accept it" while walk away to her room with a little jump.

I close the door and drop my body to the bed.I start thinking about Neptune offer.

"Personal guard huh? it's not bad job but can i protect she?" with that thought i fell asleep and enter the realm of dream.

* * *

 **How the story?or the grammar and punctuation?. If there any mistake about what i write i really sorry.**

 **I take any reviews or suggest from you guys to make the story better.**

 **Anyways, because it almost holidays the next chapter will came in 3 days so bye bye**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : New Friends**

 **(Vian Pov)**

 **...**

I slowly opened my eyes and roll out of my bed to take a shower, after i finished shower i headed to the kitchen. When i pass the hall of Bassilicom i saw the four goddess playing some game while the CPU candidate was busy with their own business.

"Good morning Vian. How did you sleep?" Neptune ask me while playing game.

"Yeah, the beds here are more comfortable than the ones at the inn" with a bright smile.

"That's good to hear, Ah right, your breakfast is over there" pointing at the omelette at a plate on the table.

"That looks delicious did Compa make it?" while start eating the omelette.

"No, Nepgear was the one who cook it"

"Thanks i appreciate it"

"Your welcome" Nepgear said.

"This is delicious, you're good chef Nepgear" i praise her.

"I'm not that good" with a little red on her cheeks.

"Neptune who is this guy?" said Noire. She is CPU of Lastation.

"We haven't introduced he to you guys. He is Kamiki Vian"

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Black Heart" I bow at her.

"So you know who I am?" Noire said.

"Yupp. Because i usually wander between the 4 countries, so i know the goddess who rule over the countries"

"That's reasonable to know goddess who rule over a country when you always wandering around" Blanc said.

"So.. Vian what about my offer yesterday? You want to accept it?" She ask with sparkle in her eyes.

"What did you ask him Neptune?" said Blanc the CPU of Lowee.

"I ask him to be my personal guard"

"Ehhh..?" everyone was surprised.

"That's suprise me, i never expect that Neptune want a bodyguard?" said the blond lady, she is Vert the CPU of Leanbox.

"Do you know something about this Histy?" Blanc said.

"No, she never talk about it with me?"

"So what's your answer" Neptune said.

"Hmm..., maybe i say yes" I said.

"You accept it? Yayyy" with a little jump.

"You got to be kidding me?" Blanc said.

"Neptune we need to talk about something" Noire said she trailed her yes wandering to me.

"Not for my ears, got it" i said with a shrug and smiling at them.

"I have to do some quest anyways" i wave my hand at them, before walking out of the room.

 **(Neptune POV)**

...

"So, what you want to talk about?" I said looking at the door, where he left

"We need to talk about your bodyguard" Blanc said bluntly. Right always to the point. They probably want to ask me how I get a handsome bodyguard.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Noire said." I mean he came from nowhere and you don't even know anything about him"

"Well, I know that he made for the fanfic, he came from a village, he's strong, and he's kind" I said with smiling at them." What's left to find out?" I shrugged again.

"How about if he's actually telling the truth or not?" Noire said.

"I do believe he hasn't told us everything about himself, but he tell us all when he ready, Beside, i can't sense any danger coming off from him" Vert said calmly. Finally someone who's with me I knew I can count on you Vert.

"That's true i can't sense any danger in him at all, just a loneliness" Blanc confirmed.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy" Ram said with conviction.

"Yeah, same here" Rom said quietly. These girl are like Blanc's two different personalities are Lowee CPU Candidate.

"I think he just a lonely person" Nepgear said. "He traveling the Gamindustri alone after all"

"He traveling the Gamindustri alone?" Noire said.

"He really do amazing things." Blanc said toneless.

"I still think that we should keep an eye on him thought" said Uni the CPU Candidate of Lastation. *Sigh* she can be like Noire sometimes.

"Uni's right, the least you can do is keep an eye on him" Noire said. "You don't even know if he doing a quest or finding a weak spot in your country"

"You are like all like the business all the time aren't you?" I said. "See , this is how you don't have many friends"

"I.. I...I do have a friend" Noire getting all flustered. This is funny hahahhahahah.

"What if we follow him to know what is he really doing?" Vert said.

"That's a great idea. He must be not far from here, let's find him"

 **(Vian POV)**

...

"Maybe I do some quest before I visiting the orphanage"

I headed toward Guild to take some quest. When I reach the Guild I check the bulletin board to see if there's a good quest with huge doesn't realize that there's a group of girl who followed him.

"Maybe i take this quest this one is high-level quest"

 **Quest [Dragon Hunter] accepted**

"He accept that quest? He must be very brave or very stupid to accept that quest" Noire said.

"She's right. Even a CPU will have a trouble completing the quest" Blanc said.

"You guys will see it later" Neptune said proudly.

 **At West Wind Valley**

"So I must defeat 2 Dragon type monster. Well, that's explain why nobody want to accept the quest" I said while walking deeper into the dungeon.

"This is crazy, we must stop him before it's too late" Vert said.

"If we don't stop him right now he might be killed" Noire said.

"Com on you guys, don't worry about it he can handle it alone" Neptune said carefree.

"But if things get worse we will rescue him and back to Bassilicom" Blanc said.

"Where I can find a dragon here? Maybe i go to the wrong place" while searching for the dragons. Suddenly a dragon came out of nowhere.

"There you are, it's Ancient Dragon" I said while grabbing my greatsword.

The dragon swing his tail. I block it with my greatsword and I start slicing the enemy with powerful strike, cutting off the tail. The dragon tackled me but I dodge it and use my skill.

 **Skill : Omnislash**

I launch a barrage of slash to the dragon, turned the dragon into data fragment withour no trace.

"Oh my, he certainly strong" Vert said little taken aback.

"You're right. I never see a normal human defeat a dragon that's easily" Blanc said.

"He just lucky or the dragon is weak enough to be defeated by him" Noire said.

"Now i just have to find 1 more dragon" I said when a large tail hit me and sent me flying into a tree."Crap?!"

"We must save him right now" Noire said.

"Wait, look" Blanc said pointing at me.

"Now you done it, Gecko" i said with anger.

"He survived from that with just a scratch?" Vert said which make us surprised.

His enemy is a dragon 2 times more taller than normal dragon. His eyes were shining in a bloody red and he was wrapped in ominous red aura.

"Right after i defeat another one, huh?"

The dragon uses his claw to attack me, i block it with my sword but I still got damage.

"I block it and it still does damage to me?"

"Neptune we mush save him right now" Noire said.

"That's right we can't watch this again" Vert said.

"Wait just wait a second" Neptune try to convince them.

"do you want your new bodyguard to get killed iin front on you" Blanc yelled at Neptune.

"You don't need to help me guys" I said.

"You know that we were here all this time?" Noire said.

"I know you guys there after Blanc yelled so loud" I said while blocking the dragon attack.

"Why you don't want us to help you" Vert said.

"Because what kind of man am I if the person who i should protect helping me" I said with a bright smile. Blue aura came out from my body.

 **Skill : Grand Sweep**

My aura are absorbed by my greatsword. I swing my Greatsword in large arc, crushing anything on it's path. I split the dragon into 2 and the dragon disappear into data.

 **Quest [Dragon Hunter] complete**

"Now lets back to the city Neptune" I said while walking to the city. Their eyes widened when I pass through them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : A Visit**

 **(Vian POV)**

...

"I have a question. How can you be so strong like that?" Noire said while walking to the city.

"You guys maybe know if I do traveling the world alone, sometimes I have to go through dungeon to get to the other city"

" Because I always wandering around the countries and fighting many monster even dragons to go thorugh a dungeon, without I realize, I used to fighting monsters"

"You're lucky Neptune to find him as your bodyguard" Blanc said.

"If I found him first i maybe ask him to becom my bodyguard" Vert said.

"Nepu, Vert want to steal my handsome bodyguard, you have to go through me first if you want to take him" Neptune said.

"I don't mind that" the two keed glaring each other.

"You don't need to fight for just a human like me, you two are best friend right?" I said

"OK" both of them stop glaring each other and the situation back to normal.

"Why there's anybody who know about you. I mean if you that stong you maybe famous in the Guild" Noire said.

"Maybe because I usually take a quest with a ton of reward since i don't have a job or a place to stay. When I clear the quest I always go straight to the next city"

We keep chatting until we arrive to the Guild and take my reward from the quest.

"You guys can go back to the Bassilicom, I have to visit a place" I said while starting to walk away until Noire grab my collar.

"We won't leave you alone" Noire said with suspicious look.

"Fine if you want to go with me. But i have to guy something first"

We walking to a florist to buy some flower. After we bought it we go to the orphanage at the city border. After walking a few minutes we arrive at the orphanage.

"You want to explain why we are here?" Vert said.

"I told you I want to visit a place right? This is the place I want to visit" I said while walking to the orphanage.

"It's him" a boy shout and calling for his friend when a group of child starting to rush toward me.

"Long time no see you guys"

"We already miss you" a young girl said. Not long after that the owner go outside to meet me.

"Oh it's you, how are you doing?" the owner said.

"I'm fine and the kids?"

"They doing fine, they are happy with the games you bought yesterday. And who are they"

"They are my friends"

"Hello my name is Neptune and they are Vert, Noire, and Blanc" Nepune said cheerfully.

"It's rare to see you coming with your friends" the owner seems happy and she spotted the flower on my hand.

"You're coming to visit _he?"_

"Yes" I said

"Kids, go inside and play games. I will accompany the kids" the owner said.

"You guys can go inside and play some games" I said while walking to a forest not far from the orphanage.

"Neptune..." Noire said.

"Yeah I know we are going to follow him right?" Neptune said with a shrug.

"I'm curious too with what he doing in the forest" Blanc said.

"Me too" Vert said. With that they began to follow him(again).

After a few minutes I arrived at a tree. Under the tree there's a grave, I put my flower on the grave.

"Long time no see huh?... Okta"

 **(Neptune POV)**

...

"Guys, let's get back and play games with the kids, i'm tired already" I said.

"Come on Neptune we still haven't found him yet" Noire said.

"Silent you two, he must be not far" Blanc said.

"I think I found him" Vert said.

"Where?"

"There he is, he standing under a a tree " Noire said.

We quickly approach him but still keeping distance so he didn't realize us.

"Who grave it is?" I said.

"psst.. can you please be silent we can't hear what he's saying" Noire said.

"It's been 2 years since that day, the day that I regret for the rest of my life" Vian said with a sad looking face on him.

"By the way the orphanage doing good and finally I got a job, If you're still here you may laugh hard at me and give me another wise word. My job is to protect Planeptune goddess the Lady Purple Heart, You never expect that don't you. it maybe my second chance to start new life and I will never fail to protect her even if it cost my life"

"Maybe that's why he don't want to be helped by us back there" Blanc said.

"He was afarid that the event will happen" Noire said.

"I will never forget what you said that day 'don't look down... No matter where you go just follow the path you believe in', your words still remain in my heart. Looks like I have to go, the sun is going down, right Neptune?" Vian said.

All of us surprised.

"Yeah... Wait... you knew that we were here again?" I said.

"Yes because I sense a presense of hungry person" after Vian said that our stomach let a noise.

"Maybe it's not person but people" I said with a blush on my face

"M-m-Maybe we can go back to the Bassilicom and get a dinner, right guys?" Noire said with a crimson red face.

"Yeah" Blanc said toneless but her face still red.

"S-s-Sure" Vert said.

All of them walk to the Bassilicom leaving Vian alone.

"Well I have to go, I will visit you when I have a chance"

 **(Vian POV)**

 **At the Bassilicom**

...

Finally I arrive at Bassilicom and headed to the elevator to get to the top floor. When I arrive they suddenly rushed toward me and ask a question to me.

"You have a lot thing to explain" Noire said.

"Maybe it's time I tell you about my past.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : The Past**

 **(Vian POV)**

...

"When I was a baby my parent leave me on a village in Planeptune border. They have no clue about who my parent, The only clue is a note written : Please take care of this children : and a large amount of credit"

"That's awfull " Compa said.

"It's sad to know that your parent leave you " Noire said.

"Yes, but i'm not sad about that because the villager raise me like their own child and I think that's enough for me to called them my family even though they're not my real family".

"Can we back to the story please? I want to know what next" Neptune said breaking the moment.

"Alright then, When I'm 11 years old a dragon rampaged our village and destroy it"

...

 **-Flashback-**

...

*GROARRRRRRRR*

"Run, save your life" all the people start to running away from the monster while the monster rampaging the village.

"Take the kids to the safe place and tell all man to guard them while I keep that thing busy" said the villager chief while picking up his sword.

"yes sir" a man said, running out with full speed.

"You should follow them too, Vian" he talk to the boy who prepared his wooden sword.

"But I can fight too, I can defeat dogoo and wolf" Vian said.

"I know that you're strong but this dragon is not like dogoo or wolf. It's more powerful than anybody here, the only choice is leave the village. Now hurry get to the safe place"

"Fine, don't die!"

I keep running until I reach the safe place. Not long after that a group of wounded man came out from the village.

"Lay him on the ground and get him a treatment"

"Where's the chief?" I ask the wounded man.

"He stuck on a battle with the dragon, he tell us to go first"

"I must go there and save him"

"You can't go there, it's to dangerous. Even if you found him what you can do?"

I ignore what the man said and run as fast as I can back to the village with my wooden sword. A group of dogoo was blocking my way and I keep slashing to get through them. When I arrive at the village I saw the chief was fighting the dragon. The dragon strike the chief with his claw, he jump to the air to dodge it but the dragon swing his tail and sent him flying to the wall. He injured very bad from that strike, I quickly run toward him and stopped in front of him.

"I told you to run, why you come back?"

"You told me to run and leave you here to die?, we are family we live together and die together" I said.

"Your reason is too simple, if we die here I hope you're prepared to be scolded forever"

"I will save you, so just trust me. You will pay for this, gecko" i'm readying my stance. The dragon attack me with his claw, I dodge it and strike it back with my wooden sword. It seems doesn't affect the dragon.

"Use my sword" The chief said.

I pick the sword and attack his right arm. The dragon swing his left claw and send me flying to the tree.

...

 **(Chief POV)**

...

"Vian!" I shouted as the dragon turn his attention to me and walk towards me. But I was shocked to see what happen next.

"Don't...you...dare...hurt...him" he stand with an omnious blue aura came from his body.

His aura are absorbed by his sword. He swing the sword and cut the dragon right hand. The dragon let out a painful roar and Vian was passed out. However the dragon isn't dead yet, he turn his gaze to Vian and walk towards him to finish him off.

I tried to get up but my injury are too bad. The dragon lift his claw and swing it down to Vian.

"Nooo" I shouted before the dragon swing his claw to the ground. The ground was covered with dust, when the dust clear there's a young boy who block the claw with a greatsword. He counter it with a single slash and the dragon vanish into data.

"I came at the right moment, right?" said the boy.

"Okta? I thought you were on Lastation"

"Well, actually i'm on my way to this village when I heard a dragon attack" Okta said.

"Thank you very much for saving him" I said in relief.

"You came 5 minutes earlier will be much better. You owe me for defending this village"

"Hey, I rush to this village and save you guys. I thinks you are the one who owe me and I saw what this boy has done" Okta said with a amuse tone.

"You saw that?"

"Yup, clearly from the forest. Anyway let's go the the safe place the other must be worried about you guys" Okta said while carrying Vian to his shoulder. Okta lift me up and hold me with his right arm and we walked out from the village.

"Chief! Are you okay?"

"Yes, i'm fine thanks to him"

"Okta?, Thanks god you're here"

Okta lay me and Vian down so that they can take care of our wound. Thanks god Vian wound is not bad. Vian woke up when they taking care of his wound.

...

 **(Vian POV)**

...

"Where's the dragon" I said.

"Don't worry about it kids, It's over. You did well back there to keep him busy until I came" the person next to the chief said praising me. He looks like 17 years old boy with a fair pale skin, black raven hair, and brown eye. He's wearing a white jacket, red shirt, black pant, and a pair of white sneakers.

"Who are you, I never meet you before"

"You never meet me, right?. I'm Okta" Okta said.

"He's the one who save us back there" chief said.

"Uhmm... thanks for saving us" I bow at him.

"Don't sweat it, kids. Anyways, I'm impressed with what you're doing back there" Okta said.

"How's your wound, chief?" I said little worried about him.

"I'm fine"

After a few hours talking about ourselves we came at the end of the conversation.

"Alright then, it's looks like time for me to go" Okta said.

"You're leaving?, you don't want to stay for a couple day?"

"No thanks, I think they will be fine because they have you as their chief" Okta said while picking up his backpack.

"Ah... right you never stay on a place more than a week right, mister lonely adventurer"

"Okta, I know this is sudden but can I go with you?" I said.

Okta seems not surprised at all. He just laugh at it.

"Sure why not. I think it's good to have friend to accompany you when you traveling alone" Okta seems happy.

 **-Next morning-**

After we pack my stuff we walk to the village gate and Okta already waiting for me there.

"I know this day will come. The day when you leave us. Make sure you visit us when you got a chance"

"Yeah, I know it. I will visit when I got a chance" I said.

"Don't forget to follow what he say, okay?"

"I know" we hug each other for a view minute then I walk toward Okta.

"Are you ready?" Okta said.

"Of course I'm ready. This is the best day of my life" I said with excitement.

"But before that, I want to tell you something"

"What it is?"

"From now on, you will use that sword not to kill your enemy. Not to kill your weakness and protect yourself. But to protect something important to you. Can you do that?"

"Why you tell me something like that?"

"Because you have a bright future and I don't want you to get a problem"

"Yes, I can do it"

"That's the spirit. Now let's begin our journey" Okta said patting my head.

With that my journey with Okta started. A journey that change my life

...

 **-Flashback End-**

...

"And that was my story"

"Wow I never expect you to have such a story" Neptune said.

"I want to ask where's Okta now?" IF said.

"He's already dead 2 years ago"

"REALLY?! What happen?. It's not like I'm curious about him" Noire said in tsundere style.

"He died on a accident"

"I'm sorry about that" Noire seems feel guilty for asking me that question.

"I'm tired already. I think I'll sleep now" I said with *yawn*

"I think we will playing some game before going sleep to lighten the mood, right guys?" Neptune said.

"yeah" they said in unison

I walk to my room and drop my body to the bed.

"Can I tell them the truth?" with that thought I fell my eyes heavy and I fall sleep already.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry because I can't update it like other writer because my immature english skill and I accidentally broke my arms so I got to rest for a full month. Anyways I will always try to update as soon as possible.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : A New Life**

 **(Vian POV)**

...

" _Vian, do you have a dream that you wish come true?"_

" _Hmm... no, why?"_

" _If you have a dream you wish would come true. You've got to believe in that day you made that dream. So what is your dream now?"_

" _Hmm... maybe I want to become somone like you. Free person,kind,strong and sleep whenever he want"_

" _That's good. But, forget the *sleep whenever he want* thing. Just become yourself, promise me that okay?"_

" _Alright. Hahahahhahahahah"_

" _Hahahhahahahahhaha"_

 _Both of us laugh. That was the best moment of my life until that day come._

 _..._

 ***Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep***

I wake up as my alarmed start ro beeping. I walk toward the bathroom and do my usual routine like normal people does. I walk out from the room still sleepy.

"*Yawn* Good morning everyone" I entered the hall still rubbing my eyes when someone running and jumped toward me, almost hit my abdomen. Thanks to my experience with kids(at the orphanage) I able to dodge it and catch her.

"Yayyy, you catch me" the yellow haired girl said.

"It's rude to attack someone when they're still half awake. Got it?" I said while put her down. There's also a bed-haired girl sitting in the sofa and the yellow haired girl sit beside her. I don't recognize her and the yellow haired girl. Maybe they just come to visit.

"That's the first time I saw someone able to catch Peashy" Nepgear said.

"Of course he can, because he is my bodyguard" Neptune said proudly.

"Really? I'm the first person who can dodge it?. I barely dodge it, you know. Kids these day sure have a lot of energy"

"Neppy, who is this guy?" said the bed-haired.

"He's Kamiki Vian" Nepgear said.

"Nice to meet you" I bow a little to her.

"My name is Plutia and she is Peashy" Plutia introduce herself. I don't know but somehow my feeling's telling me to not making her mad.

"Nice to meet ya" Peashy said.

"Where's Neptune?"

"Well... as you can see" while pointing Neptune who playing game ignoring what Histoire said.

"Neptune, you have to do your work. You haven't do anything to raise our share for 2 days!" Histy said scolding Neptune.

" Following Vian yesterday is so tiring"

"What should I do with you?" Histoire seems mad and confuse at the same time.

"Maybe I can go do some work" I said.

"But... it's CPU jobs to taking care of his nation. Not yours"

"I don't mind beside it's my fault that Neptune tired because she following me yesterday"

"Finally someone who care for this old Nep" Neptune said. She really carefree, more than Okta told me.

"M-Maybe I-I can go with you" Nepgear said. Why her face's red? I don't know maybe she had a fever.

"Nepgear, are you okay? Your face is red" I walked toward her and place my hand to her forehead. Her face even getting more redder than before.

"Histoire, I think Nepgear has a fever. Her face is really red, you must rest for a while." She must be tired from doing the paperwork.

"If Nepgear sick it will be Neptune fault"

"Nepu, but I didn't do something wrong"

"You're lazyness is the reason" Histoire seem mad.

"B-But I'm not sick. I-I'm pretty sure about it" her face getting more red.

"You can rest and do whatever you want. I don't want you to get sick in my first day." I pick up my jacket and walked to the elevator.

"Vian, I want to ask you about something. Can you meet me at the sharecrite room?" Histoire said in serious tone.

 **Sharecrite room**

"Okay what are you going to talk about"

"I want to talk about your history"

"I think I already tell you guys about it"

"Yes I know that, But when I try to access your history, I can't access it" what? I never know she can do that.

"Why you do that?. I mean, you can just ask me" I said.

"Well because I want to check if you're a spy or not, just in case. And I'm truly sorry about that" she bow to me.

"I understand that. Nobody will completely trust stranger even when they're saving your life" I sarcastically.

"After the accident in Leanbox, I'll have to do that."

"Alright, but next time try to just ask me"I said while leaving the room and Histoire.

"Kamiki Vian. I wonder, who are you?"

 **Outside Planeptune Bassilicom**

"Now time to get this job done" I said while walking toward I arrive I look at the bouletin board to see if there's any quest for me.

"Hmm... I think this will do it"

 **Quest [Defeat the Ryzer]**

"So I need to defeat Galakryzer and the reward is Share. Not bad deal at all"

"Where I can find this monster?" I place my hand under my chin.

"Hmm... let's try Thelad Sanctuary"

 **At Thelad Sanctuary**

"What a beatiful scenery" I amazed when I enter the dungeon.

"Now, get back to the job. I got to find a mecha-looking monster holding a sword and have a wing"

"It's looks like I got to go deeper" I said while walking deeper into the dungeon.

 **At Planeptune Bassilicom**

Right now all the CPU and CPU candidates are gathering at Planeptune Bassilicom. The CPU candidates are busy with their own bussines,Plutia was playing with Peashy while Neptune and the other discussing something.

"Histoire, any progress with Vian background" Noire said.

"Nothing at all, I don't know how but it seems I can't access his history"

"My,My.. that's weird I think you can search all the history recorded in Gamindustry even ours" Vert said.

"Can we just tied him down and ask Plutia to do some interogation" Blanc said.

"We can't do that. If you want to make him trauma for the rest of his life" Histoire said.

"Whaaaatt is it, Histy?" Plutia seem heard their conversation.

"It's nothing we just talking about pudding, right?" Histoire said and everyone nodded.

"Okayyyyy" Everyone sigh in relief.

"Neptune, can you say something at least. Don't just eating pudding" Noire said taking Neptune puding.

"Rude... then how about accessing Okta history. They maybe related to Vian"

"What an amazing idea thought it came from Neptune" Histoire said.

"Well I only follow the script that the writer write" Neptune said breaking the 4th wall.

"I'll try to access it" Histoire paused a minute before come back to sense.

"Got it guys, here I show you" a hologram came out from Histoire book.

* * *

 **Name: Sakurai Okta**

 **Born: 12 October 2XXX**

 **Nation: Planeptune**

 **Age: 20**

 **Appearance: Black raven messy hair, pale skin, brown eyes wearing white jacket, red shirt, black pant, white snickers.**

 **Weapon: A greatsword**

 **Occupation: Adventurer**

 **Have relationship with: -Kamiki Vian**

 **-Orphanage owner in Planeptune city border**

 **Status: Killed in Action, by *deleted*  
**

* * *

"What it mean by deleted" Noire said.

"I don't know Noire it's all I can find about" Histoire said.

"Hey looks guys there's a hidden link in there?" Nepgear said while pointing at Vian name in the report.

"How you can find it?" Blanc said.

"I fell deja vu with hidden link. It's like in Re;Birth 1 when we found Vert hidden diary" Neptune said.

"That's my little sister, you make me proud Nepgear"

"Can we just forget about it and click it" Vert said.

* * *

 **Name: Kamiki Vian**

 **Born: Unknown**

 **Nation: Unknown**

 **Age: 19**

 **Appearance: Black messy hair, pale skin, blue eyes wearing white jacket with red line, Blue shirt, white pant, red snickers and a single armor covering his chest.**

 **Weapon: A greatsword**

 **Occupation: Adventurer**

 **Have relationship with: -Sakurai Okta**

 **-Orphanage owner in Planeptune city border**

 **Status: Unknown  
**

* * *

"What a unique history, I never meet someone with history like him" Histoire said.

" At least we know something about him, well better than nothing" Noire shrugged.

"But the deleted part on Okta history making me curious" Blanc said.

"This is not a detective fanfic, Blanc" Neptune said.

 **Back to our Hero**

"I've been searching for an hour and nothing here. Maybe someone get here first" I keep walking when I heard a sound.

*rawwwrrr*

"It's looks like a monster. Maybe that the one I was looking for" I searching the source of the sound and find something surprising. A baby dragon is being beaten by a mechanical monster.

"A baby dragon?! This is the first time I see it. and that's maybe my target"

I run and jump until I land between them.

"It's not fair to fight a weak, fight someone equal with you" I said readying my sword.

The galakryzer swing it sword and I block it with my sword. He try to punch me but I dodge and slash him. He launch a barrage of missiles toward me.

"Sorry buddy, I don't have time to waste" I jump back and preparing my skill.

 **Skill: Omni Sword**

I launched a barrage of slash, cutting the missiles.

 **Skill: Grand Sweep**

I jumped and slash it vertically. He disappear into data leaving something like a computer chip.

"This can be handy" I pick the chip.

 **Quest [Defeat the Ryzer] Complete**

I walk to the baby dragon and pat it.

"It's okay little buddy you're safe. Why you're here alone? Did your parent leave you"

"If that the case then we're the same" I take a biscuit from my pocket and feed it.

"Here, buddy" the baby dragon jumped at me. It seems happy.

"I don't know dragon can be such kind to human" I scrath my back.

*Crack**Crack*

The ground start to cracking and suddenly a dragon came out. The dragon have a scar on his right eye, from his tall maybe it's 5-6 meter. that's huge.

*ROARRRRRRR*

"Tiamat?! How the heck he can be here?. Stay behind me" I stand in front of the baby dragon. The dragon run toward me with full force.

"This will be a long day"

* * *

 **Hey it's denliner hakerz here. How the story so far. If there's any mistake I'm really sorry. I appriciate any reviews to make this story better. See you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : A Challenge**

 **...**

 **At Thelad Sanctuary**

 **(Vian POV)**

...

"This will be a long day" I said while preparing to battle. The dragon run toward me and swing it tail. I can't jump since I got a baby dragon to protect. I block his tail with my weapon. It swing his right claw and I block it again but this time he swing his tail, he sent me flying untilI crash to a tree.

"I can't stand" I'm trying to get on my feet.

The dragon walk toward to sent another blow until the baby stop him. He turn his gaze toward the baby.

*rawwr**rawrr**rawrrr*

*RAWRRRR**RAWRR*

*rawwwrrr**rawrrrr*

They seemed talk each other. The dragon lower his claw and turn his gaze toward me. The baby help me to get on my feet.

"What? You're not gonna kill me?" the dragon shook his head. The baby run into his side and cuddling it.

"Ow, now I get it. you're his parent" he nodded.

"You're attacking me because you think I'm a bad guy, right?" he nodded again. Then they walk together deeper into the dungeon until they lost from my sight.

"Well, my bussines here is clear. It's time to go home" I leave the dungeon. A cloaked person saw him leaving the dungeon.

"Finally I found you, Vian" the cloaked smiled.

 **Planeptune City**

After I take my reward from the Guild I planned to visit some store before I return to Bassilicom.

"I need to buy something for Nepgear. Medicine? I think they're already have it? present?" I place my hand under my chin, thinking.

"That will do it" I walk to a electronic shop to buy Nepgear present.

"This shop doesn't have any tool I looking for" I said while looking around the shop. Then a idea comes to my mind. I pick the most advanced wiring kit and headed to the cashier.

"It's 20.000 credit" I handed him my credit.

"Here you go, sir. Have a nice day" I walked out from the shop and walking toward Bassilicom.

"Time to do some old skill" I enter the Bassilicom and ride the elevator to the top floor. I met Histoire on my way to my room.

"Oh.. you're back, what's in your hand" Histoire said.

"It's just a present for Nepgear"

"what is your present exactly?"

"Just a wiring kit, I hear she like those kind of thing"

"She already have a wiring kit, I'm sorry for disappointing you" Histoire said but I smiled at her.

"She will like this thing, trust me" I said while entering my room.

 **2 Hours Later**

It's dinner time and yet Vian still in his room while the others is preparing it.

"It's anyone know where's my handsome bodyguard gone?" Neptune said.

"I don't know sis" Nepgear said.

"If he's not coming he will waste Compa delicious cook" IF said.

"He's in his room. Nepgear can you call him for dinner" Histoire said.

"S-Sure I'll call him right now" Nepgear said while walking toward my room.

*Knock**Knock*

"Vian, are you there?"

"Yes, i'm here. Come in there's something I want to show you" Nepgear open my door and saw me sitting on my desk.

"You came at the right time Nepgear" Vian said.

"R-Really? Then what's the thing you want to show me?" Nepgear said her cheeks turn into light red.

"Close your eyes and held your hand" I said.

"C-C-Close my eyes?" her face getting redder than before. Nepgear close his eyes and held his hand.

"Now open your eyes" I handed her a box and she slowly open her eyes.

"What's inside this box" Nepgear asked me.

"Open it" Nepgear slowly open the box and saw what's inside the box. It's the wiring kit that Vian bought before but it's looks more advanced.

"What is this thing" her eyes sparkling in excitement.

"It's a advanced wiring kit that I craft from the standard wiring kit that I bought with the Galakryzer computer chip. There's nothing that can't be wired by this kit"

"Thank you very much" Nepgear said while hugging me. I blush a little.

"Umm.. Nepgear can you let me out?" when she realize it, her face getting red like a fresh tomato.

"I think we should get going before the food getting cold" I said.

"Y-Yeah you're right, maybe we should get going" she immediately leave my room, leaving me alone.

"Girls these day are unpredictable" I followed her to the dining hall. When I arrive eveyone turn their gaze to me.

"Umm... there's something on my face?"

"Nothing but we want to ask you about something?" If said.

"Why Nepgear face is red as tomato when she back from your room?" Neptune said.

"You're not doing anything inapropriate to my little sister. If you do ou better prepare a ton of painkiller"

"I-I-It's not like what youre thinking, I would never do that" I said.

"H-He's just giving me a present that's all" Nepgear said.

"Nepu, my bodyguard just make his move on his first day with my little sister" Histoire adn IF faceplamed.

"Neptune aside, let's take a dinner first my stomach can't hold it any longer" I said.

 **(A dinner later with Compa delicious food)**

"Then what kind of present it is?" IF said.

"It's a custom-made wiring kit, it's like the limited advanced wiring kit. He combine a advanced wiring kit with a Galakryzer chip without a plan, isn't that great" her eyes sparkling.

"That's a brilliant idea" Histoire said.

"Is not a special thing" I said.

"Can you please teach me? I really want to learn it, please?" Nepgear said. Her eyes still sparkling.

"I'm sorry, I can't" I said. The sparkling on her eyes gone.

"Okay" Nepgear said. It's clearly seen that she's sad.

"I'm promise I will, but not now. Until then you can ask me to craft anything you like"

"Really? Thank you" she hugging me again. I blush a little when she's hug me.

"N-Nepgear can you release me?"

"Oh, r-right. I'm sorry" she backed a little.

"Nepu, my little sister is being lovey-dovey to my bodyguard" Neptune said.

"S-Sis, it's not something like that" Nepgear trying to calm her sister.

"I can't accept this. Vian, I challenge you to a battle for Nepgear?" Neptune said.

"whattttttt?!" everyone said in unison except Histoire.

"I challenge you tomorrow for a battle to decide who's right for my dearest little sister Nepgear" Neptune point her finger at me.

"P-Please don't do this, sis" Nepgear said.

"No, Nepgear. I need to save you from him. Beside Histy want to see how strong you are. right, Histy?" Neptune said. But do I need to fight her?.

"Indeed, I talk with Neptune earlier to test your power. To know is you worth to become her bodyguard or not" Histoire said while sipping her tea.

"But you already know that I'm strong enough right, Neptune?"

"That's true, but Histoire haven't see your strenght" Neptune said while he placed her hand on the back of her head.

"Come on, Neptune. I can't fight someone that I must protect" I'm trying to avoid fighting Neptune.

"I'm sorry Vian, I can't do that or Histy will be Pisty" Neptune said

"Who's you calling Pisty?" Histoire give us an irritated smile.

"Run for your life" Neptune trying to run but Histy caught her collar.

"Then, where's you guys want to fight?" IF said.

"We can't use the training room,since the military use it" Histoire said placed her hand under her chin.

"There's a empty land in Virtua's Forest, we can use it" I said.

"That's a good idea, wait.. don't you want to avoid fighting Neptune?"

"Well, it's seems I don't have any choice. So I will fight her"

"Lets call the others they surely want to see it" Neptune said.

"I want to sleep, I really tired" I said while walking to my room. I open the door. After I put my jacket to the hanger. I drop myself to my bed.

"Tomorrow will be a hard day" I close my eyes and let the darkness bring me to sleeep.


End file.
